


Don't look back in anger

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso Gotham, Jason e Harley hanno finalmente il tempo di parlare.Lui è proprio come glielo avevano descritto: chiacchiera tanto – anche troppo per i gusti della ragazza – e molto spesso decisamente a sproposito. Nonostante ciò, però, nel suo tono c’è qualcosa di strano: una nota di malinconia, forse, che lo rende più adulto di quanto in realtà non sia.Certo, essere uccisi brutalmente e poi resuscitare dev’essere quel tipo di esperienza che ti rende maturo in un botto, riflette lei, mentre replica svogliatamente alla sua ennesima domanda.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	Don't look back in anger

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata alla fine di quella cagata di **Countdown**.
> 
> Pubblicata su Livejournal in tre capitoli fra l'01/08/2008 e il 02/11/2008. Roba VECCHISSIMA, insomma.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso Gotham, Jason e Harley hanno finalmente il tempo di parlare.

Lui è proprio come glielo avevano descritto: chiacchiera tanto – anche troppo per i gusti della ragazza – e molto spesso decisamente a sproposito. Nonostante ciò, però, nel suo tono c’è qualcosa di strano: una nota di malinconia, forse, che lo rende più adulto di quanto in realtà non sia.

Certo, essere uccisi brutalmente e poi resuscitare dev’essere quel tipo di esperienza che ti rende maturo in un botto, riflette lei, mentre replica svogliatamente alla sua ennesima domanda.

Holly lo ha subito mandato al diavolo, eppure lei non ci riesce, lei è diversa; e non solo perché la compagnia di un ragazzo carino le fa più che piacere, ma anche perché, a differenza dell’amica, preferisce andare oltre le apparenze. Aveva scelto di essere una psichiatra anche per questo.

«Allora, Harley, che combinerai una volta rientrata a Gotham?» le chiede Jason.

«Harleen,» lo corregge lei.

«Sì sì, Harleen, tutto quello che vuoi. Insomma, che combinerai?»

«Ancora non lo so. Sai, non ho avuto molto tempo per pensare al mio futuro negli ultimi mesi.»

«Io invece penso che porterò avanti la mia vendetta. Ho dovuto lasciarla in sospeso più di un anno fa. Però, visto che il bastardo è sempre vivo e in buona salute, il mio proposito è comunque valido,» continua il ragazzo, passandole intanto un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Mh,» si limita a ribattere Harley. Ha capito dove vuole andare a parare, e il discorso non le piace per nulla.

Jason sorride quando la sente tendersi nel suo mezzo abbraccio.

«Ti dispiace che voglia eliminare il tuo fidanzato?» tenta.

«Ex. Dici che questa storia mi verrà rinfacciata per sempre o qualcuno sarà abbastanza intelligente da smetterla, un giorno?» sputa fuori lei, lanciandogli un’occhiata sarcastica.

«Ehi, sento della rabbia repressa nella tua voce. La questione si fa interessante.»

«Certo, Todd.»

«No, insomma, io lo odio perché mi ha ammazzato—» s’interrompe (“Cazzo, non è una frase tremendamente ridicola da pronunciare?”) e poi continua, «e, beh, con tutto quello che hai sofferto lo dovresti odiare anche tu.»

«Arriva al punto.»

«Con calma, non avere fretta.»

«Dimmi qualcosa di nuovo e avrò pazienza: lo odio, chi può saperlo meglio di me? Ed è noto che lo psicopatico numero uno di Gotham ha massacrato il piccolo pettirosso scavezzacollo,» Harley alza le spalle, scuotendo la testa. «Forza, renditi interessante.»

«Adoro le ragazze che vogliono andare immediatamente al sodo,» mormora, ironico. Subito dopo aggiunge, «in una parola: vendetta.»

«Ora parliamo la stessa lingua, ragazzino,» ghigna Harley, ricambiando il suo abbraccio e continuando a camminare. «Che hai in mente?»

«Qualcosa di classico: un po’ di tortura – potrai rompergli tutte le ossa che ha rotto a te, bambolina, pensaci – e, quando c’implorerà di ammazzarlo, un paio di proiettili in testa. E fine della storia. Per sempre, questa volta.»

Harley trattiene il fiato per un attimo, fermandosi di scatto.

«Non posso,» dice.

«Oh, mi deludi, Harleen. Eri così decisa e mi diventi sentimentale, adesso?» la schernisce lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Non è questo. È che non sono più quel tipo di persona, non uccido più. Me lo sono ripromessa: appena tornata a Gotham cambierò definitivamente vita.»

«Ma pensa alle persone che potresti salvare, premendo uno stupidissimo grilletto. Saresti un’eroina, una vera eroina.»

«Oh, forse non hai capito: io lo voglio vivo,» replica la ragazza, ghignando in maniera decisamente ambigua.

«Per una scappatella ogni tanto? Se si tratta di questo posso offrirti di meglio, sai?» ride Jason, posandole una mano sulla spalla e piegandosi in avanti, finché i loro volti non sono distanti che pochi centimetri.

«Non per quello, che schifo. E poi ho già qualcun altro che mi aspetta a casa.»

«E allora di che si tratta?»

«Vendetta. Di che abbiamo parlato sino ad ora, sennò?» dice Harley con un’alzata di spalle.

Adesso il ragazzo è davvero confuso: lo odia – e non sta fingendo, il suo corpo urla astio da quando hanno iniziato a parlare del Joker – e vuole vendicarsi di lui, ciononostante non vuole ucciderlo.

«E come pensi di vendicarti? Lanciando un toga party senza invitarlo?»

«Questa era pessima, Todd. Lascia che ti spieghi: per lui il controllo che esercita sugli altri – con qualsiasi mezzo, il sesso incluso – è tutto. E, beh, dimostrargli che qualcuno – io, in particolare – è riuscito a liberarsi sarà una bella batosta.»

Si allontana di un paio di passi e lo guarda, assumendo la più compiaciuta e boriosa delle sue espressioni.

«E se dovessi incrociarlo?»

«Beh, ho detto che non uccido, non che non gli romperò ogni singolo osso in corpo.»

Jason scoppia a ridere e si rimette in marcia, prendendola sottobraccio.

«Mi piaci, sai, Harleen? Mi piace come ragioni. Ma sappi che, se lo incontro, non mi fermerà nessuno da ficcargli un proiettile nel cranio.»

«Accomodati. Anche se non penso che sia il modo più efficace per superare il tuo trauma. Sai, dovresti affrontarlo prima di eliminare colui che te lo ha causato,» suggerisce Harley, stringendosi un po’ più a lui. «Sono una psichiatra, fidati, ragazzino,» gli sussurra con una vena di arroganza nella voce.

«Come dice lei, Doc,» ribatte Jason, bloccandosi per poi posarle le dita sulla guancia.

«Vai avanti. Comunque se stai facendo anche questo per vendetta, ti ritroverai quel tuo pugnale piantato in qualche posto poco piacevole, sappilo,» lo avverte lei, mordendosi il labbro inferiore piegato in un sorriso divertito.

Lui non risponde e la bacia come l’adolescente che ancora dovrebbe essere: con troppa lingua e saliva.

«Non ti mollo così, Harl, ti verrò a cercare a Gotham per sapere se hai cambiato idea,» mormora, quando si staccano.

«Come vuoi,» dice lei, afferrandogli la mano e ricominciando a camminare.

«Però prima torniamo a casa, okay?»

\---

Tutto quello che Harley sa, al momento, è che i cinque bastardi sono a terra, e che la spalla la sta uccidendo.

Si maledice per quando si è offerta di aiutare Edward ad investigare su un caso – “Ti servirà un po’ di forza bruta per questo, non credi?” gli aveva detto, sbirciando fra i suoi appunti – e, stringendo i denti, prova a riallineare l’osso. Inutile, da sola non può riuscirci, rischia di provocarsi del dolore – tanto dolore – gratuito e basta.

Dà un ultimo calcio nelle costole di quello che sembrava il capo della gang – ha cantato come un uccellino, prima di svenire, perlomeno – e prende il cellulare dalla propria borsetta a tracolla. Eddie gli deve un passaggio al pronto soccorso, il sessanta percento della parcella e un’intera giornata al suo completo servizio per ciò che sta attraversando adesso. È come se avesse mille aghi piantati sotto pelle, e avere un arto completamente inutilizzabile, che ti penzola lungo il fianco come un palloncino sgonfio, beh, non è proprio una bella esperienza.

«Mettilo giù,» intima una voce dietro di lei, e la ragazza sente un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Non sa neppure per quale motivo, visto che, dopo il periodo trascorso con le Amazzoni, sarebbe capace di sconfiggere quasi chiunque, anche con entrambe le mani legate.

Ripone il telefonino, non tanto perché le è stato ordinato, quanto perché non vuole che nulla la impacci ulteriormente nei movimenti.

L’altro spunta dalle tenebre ad una velocità assurda e, in un battito di ciglia, si ritrova attaccata al muro. Avverte un dolore fortissimo, come se qualcuno l’avesse pugnalata, e poi, CROCK, la spalla le va a posto.

Appena riprende fiato, alza lo sguardo verso il suo assalitore/guaritore e, «Jason!» esclama, incredula.

«Harleen…» risponde lui, «o forse dovrei dire Harley, visto che hai di nuovo il tuo costume.»

«Quello che ti pare. È solo un nome, alla fine.»

«Credevo che voi psichiatri aveste un interesse morboso per i dettagli.»

«Sei qua per una lezione di psicologia oppure volevi qualcosa, comunque?» domanda Harley, spingendolo via. Si accorge che la voce le trema leggermente. Ha un’altra volta paura e non sa per quale motivo. Ha un brutto presentimento, però, no, non osa neanche pensarci.

«Chiaramente volevo qualcosa, Harl.»

Le si avvicina ancora, invadendo di nuovo il suo spazio personale.

«Sbaglio o ti piacciono le donne più grandi di te, Todd?» chiede la ragazza, roteando gli occhi.

«Forse. Ma non ti ho cercata per questo.»

«E per cosa mi hai cercata, allora? Odio questo tuo non arrivare mai al punto. Lo so che ti permette di mantenere un alone di mistero che fa tanto “maledetto”, ma è estenuante per chi deve avere a che fare con te.»

«Voglio mostrarti una cosa, seguimi,» si limita ad aggiungere Jason, avviandosi fuori dal vicolo.

Harley gli va dietro senza indugiare o ribattere ulteriormente; però, nonostante si ripeta di continuo che non c’è nulla da temere, che quello è solo un ragazzino che vuole fare colpo su di lei, la paura non passa. E, lentamente, inizia a tramutarsi in panico.

\---

Appena arrivano davanti al vecchio circo abbandonato di Gotham, Harley capisce che ogni suo brutto presentimento era fondato. Da quel che ha sentito dire, Jason e circhi non sono proprio un’accoppiata piacevole. Specialmente considerando il loro contenuto.

Tuttavia lo segue, stringendo le dita attorno alla propria pistola che – ignorando le occhiatacce che il Pipistrello le lancia quando la incrocia – ha sempre con sé.

Todd la conduce nel tunnel dell’amore e, nonostante la ragazza avrebbe voglia di lanciargli una frecciatina, si trattiene. Sa benissimo che non l’ha portata lì per corteggiarla – o, comunque, per limonarla. Sa benissimo che adesso è il momento di rimanere seri e digrignare i denti per evitare che battano per la paura.

Potrebbe andarsene, potrebbe scappare e tornare a casa, ma non vuole. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia lì dentro, chiunque ci sia lì dentro – e, ormai, se n’è fatta un’idea ben precisa – deve affrontarlo.

Quindi, appena Jason accende le luci, Harley non si sorprende di ritrovarsi davanti il Joker, legato e pieno di lividi.

Ingoia un blocco di saliva e si volta verso l’altro.

«Sei prevedibile, Passerotto,» sospira.

«Gliel’ho sempre detto che non è portato per la commedia,» s’intromette il Joker, le labbra rese ancora più rosse dal sangue che gli scorre lungo il mento.

La ragazza impugna l’arma e gli spara in un ginocchio, senza pronunciare una parola.

«Silenzio, o il prossimo colpo non sarà così piacevole,» sibila, mentre l’uomo si contorce per il dolore, a terra.

«Vuoi davvero ucciderlo, Doc,» ride Jason, passandosi le dita fra i capelli.

«No, voglio davvero vederlo soffrire,» ribatte lei, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al clown.

«Questa sì che è la mia Harley,» geme il Joker, continuando comunque a ghignare.

«La tua? Non lo sono mai stata. E ho detto silenzio. La mia mira è molto migliorata, sai?»

Il ragazzo, nel frattempo, le è arrivato alle spalle e le ha posato le mani sui fianchi.

«Mollami, Todd. Se vuoi ammazzarlo occupatene tu, io sono stufa di Arkham.»

Lui sorride e le appoggia il mento sulla spalla e, «So che lo vuoi, invece,» le sussurra all’orecchio.

«Tu—» inizia Harley, però lui la interrompe subito.

«Chiudi gli occhi e pensaci, soltanto per un attimo.»

E lei li chiude, soltanto per un attimo, e ci pensa. Perché, anche se ha tentato costantemente di cacciarlo via, questo è un dubbio che l’ha tormentata negli ultimi anni. Ucciderlo e vendicarsi?

(“Ucciderne uno per salvarne a migliaia?” si è pure chiesta di recente.)

“Click” fa il grilletto quando viene premuto, e poi c’è una forte esplosione, un rumore umidiccio e dopo sangue e cervello e ossa e capelli verdi e chissà che altro ovunque.

Il corpo davanti a lei giace esanime, con un gran buco in testa ed il sorriso da pagliaccio ancora stampato sul volto. È da molto che non uccide, quasi non si ricordava come ci si sentiva. Il senso di potere, l’euforia, il rimorso, il disgusto, la paura.

«No!» esclama, all’improvviso, aprendo gli occhi. Non può riuscirci, nemmeno se la vittima in questione è il Joker.

«Cosa?» domanda Jason, la bocca premuta contro la mascella della ragazza.

«Non può uccidermi, Jay, non ci arrivi? La piccola è sempre innamorata di me,» interviene l’uomo, scuotendo la testa.

«Dice sul serio?»

«Ma figurati!» esclama Harley, divincolandosi dal suo abbraccio. «Non hai proprio capito un cazzo di me, Todd,» sibila, fra i denti stretti, annullando la distanza fra lei e il clown.

«Mi vuoi dare un bacetto, pasticcino?»

«Certo,» sbuffa lei, poi solleva la pistola e lo colpisce con il cane sulla tempia. L’uomo si accascia al suolo, privo di sensi. «Il bacio della buonanotte.»

E subito si allontana, per fronteggiare Jason.

«Se vuoi, uccidilo, è tutto tuo. Ma non venire più a disturbarmi perché non hai il coraggio di affrontare i tuoi problemi. Ci sono i sicari per la gente codarda come te.»

Gli appoggia una mano sulla guancia, lo bacia sulle labbra e, «Buonanotte e buona fortuna,» sussurra, per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita, l’arma macchiata di sangue stretta fra le dita.

«Buona fortuna anche a te, Harleen,» mormora Jason, senza essere sentito, prima di spegnere ogni luce e restare al buio, il pugnale ancora stretto in pugno ed il corpo del Joker raggomitolato ai suoi piedi.


End file.
